


Long Live the King

by lrs002



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Old Merlin - Freeform, Student Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a teacher and Arthur happens to be late for his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

"Arthur.” Is all Merlin can say before he sends his king and friend floating away in boat. He watches the boat until it disappears into the fog that surrounds the island, Avalon and leaves.

2012

The morning is grey when he steps from his small cottage and sets off down the road. The place around Avalon has changed; where there used to be forest now stands other cottages, stores, and paved roads. A truck goes by honking the horn as he walks by the lake and continues onward. Not far from the lake is a large collage where he works as an clumsy, old but sometimes-wise professor. 

The day drags on and then finally his last class of the day is here. The class trickles in and takes their seats but he does not see the familiar face he has seen for last year in there midst.

“Where is Mr. Penn?” he asks one of the students  
“He’s running late Professor Morgan.” Says another student  
“No doubt throwing fellow classmates into dumpsters.” Merlin grumbles but turns toward the chalkboard.

Arthur walks into class right as class ends.

“Mr. Penn did you have fun throwing people in dumpsters today.”  
“What?” Arthur asks  
“Remember to term papers are due Friday.” Merlin says

The class groans and then files out.

“Mr. Morgan did I miss anything in class today.” Arthur asks  
“No not much, Just a Pop quiz.”  
“Anyway I can make it up?” Arthur asks  
“No. I’m afraid not.” Merlin says  
“Okay.” Arthur says and turns to exit the classroom  
“Arthur,”  
“Yes, Professor Morgan.”  
“What’s your term paper on, you never told me?”  
“Its on King Arthur and Merlin. I read a book once about their legend and it seemed all wrong to me, about Arthur being a young boy and Merlin being so old, I mean. So my term papers going to be about that.” Arthur says then walks out the classroom leaving a smiling Merlin behind.

Suddenly Merlin laughs, because Arthur is both right and wrong at the same time because right now Merlin is old and Arthur is young.


End file.
